The Internet is being used by various individuals and entities such as groups of businesses and universities to assist them in searching the World Wide Web (WWW). However, in the past the information returned by such search engines has been limited to the display of the Universal Resource Locator (URL) of Web pages.
Similarly, more structured listings, such as the yellow pages, generally provide search results which are limited to the information in the paper versions of the listings.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a process and system for displaying additional search result information from searches performed on associated Web pages, online yellow pages, and similar groups of Websites.